gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GTA Online: Bikers
Last Update for GTA O? There's a rumor going around that the Biker Update will be the last update for Grand Theft Auto Online, is there any truth to this? The Man Who Sold The World (talk) 23:42, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Doubt it. There's always rumors like this flying around, and Rockstar titled the post "Coming Soon to GTA Online: Bikers and More). The 'and more' implies there'll be further update, but it wouldn't surprise me if they came to an end in the next year or so. Leo68 (talk) 01:06, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I really hope there's more like, a Martain Madrazzo loyalty thing, or something similar. Also like Vagos or Families. Maybe something like Mafia 3 where you can summon more gangs to help you in fights. OH maybe something with police? Like become an undercover agent? The Man Who Sold The World (talk) 03:01, September 26, 2016 (UTC) In a way, I do want it to be the last update, but I don't want it to be the last. The updates are sometimes, like this one appears to be, pretty damn good and fun to play with your friends, but if they stopped making these updates that would mean they are focusing instead on making a new game, whether it is a GTA 6 or the new Red Dead, but either way they are just poking GTA Online now with a stick until they get all the money out of it that they can. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:54, September 26, 2016 (UTC) There might still be a rather good amount of opportunities for the developers to realise in this game, while working on a possible successor which might start to connect locations. This might range from the Casino to events taking place in the ocean to making use of the additional Oracle model which remained unused at the time to updating the remainder of radio stations to the high risk high reward vehicles they have metioned last week or so. iamxaml (talk) 05:58, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Display Name The page currently has the display name "Bikers", but this latest article on the Rockstar Newswire seems to confirm that it simply is "GTA Online: Bikers". LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:23, September 27, 2016 (UTC) ::...Like all other GTA O DLCS. The GTA Online: prefix simply denotes the update as a GTA O exclusive. We don't need to display it, just like we don't need to include "The", and "Update" if it isn't included in the title. Monk Talk 19:40, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Motorcycle Clubs Page Is anyone going to add a new page for the Motorcycle Clubs? I would but I don't have good internet right now. 3rd5aints 08:33, October 4, 2016 (UTC) How many ClubHouse you can buy? Crαbbє 23:47, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Trivia It appears that in addition to being able to sell free cars, this update has enabled selling the Obey 9F Cabrio – respectively vehicles which were legitimately transferred from Playstation 3 or which were dublicated by exploiters and barred from beining sold. iamxaml (talk) 06:10, October 12, 2016 (UTC) It also appears that additional functionality which has not been mentioned here yet was added in the update concerning the front wheel of motorcycles, which now remains in a placement or orientation according to player input instead of being defaulted to the center. This is limited to motorcycles only. While this functionality can be observed in parked cars belonging to non-playable characters, it is not available to the player. iamxaml (talk) 20:57, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Regarding the 9F Cabrio: This isn't exclusive to this car. Any car purchased before a HUGE wave of modding, that potentially allowed players to gain cars for, effectively, free, was disabled from selling a long time ago, but they recently (as part of this update) allowed players to sell the vehicle (for nothing if stock, or for the amount of modifications if modified) to allow for more garage space. I gained my Entity XF and Cheetah from the modded money I was given by players, and wanted to sell the XF along time ago, but couldn't - I now can, for only $95,000 (of which is about 50% of that spent on modifications). :Regarding the bikes: Any proof of this? I am not accusing you of lying, merely asking where exactly you have sourced this from - if you have seen it for yourself in the game, then fair enough. I'm glad they made this change, if they have, as the bikes wheels centering was rather annoying upon dismounting. Monk Talk 21:04, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :About the bikes, are you talking about the front wheel remaining turned left/right after dismounting the bike? If so, that was always a thing - or at least on PC and X360. Cars have, and still do, auto-center front wheels though. 10-21-2016, 06:48:07 (EDT) Businesses The Businesses that is highlighted still connects to the GTA Businesses page even though there is a GTA Online Bikers Business page. Can anyone attach the business that is highlighted on this page to the GTA Online Bikers Business page? I would do it, but not sure how. Thanks Ninerfan83 (talk) 23:57, November 6, 2016 (UTC)